Nuevos Sentimientos
by moni.phantom
Summary: El Chico Bestia y Raven se dan cuenta que sienten algo el uno por el otro pero las cosas no son tan fáciles como parecen. No soy nada buena resumiendo sin dar *spoilers* pero espero que les guste :)
1. Chapter 1: Confesiones

Ella se sentía demasiado avergonzada cerca de él, no podía ni siquiera hablar, sólo continuaba mirando hacía el suelo.

De repente la mano del chico tomó su mentón y la obligó a levantar la vista. Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos.

-Chico Bestia, yo…- fue todo lo que Raven alcanzó a decir ya que en ese instante él la besó dulcemente en sus labios.

Raven abrió los ojos de golpe. Se encontraba acostada en su cama.

**Sólo fue un sueño**

Se sentó y cuando miró las sabanas vio que éstas estaban cubiertas de pequeños trozos de vidrio. Una de las lámparas había estallado, más bien ella la había hecho estallar.

-No- dijo en voz baja con una expresión de horror en sus ojos.

**Necesito… no se qué hacer, pero esto no puede suceder, no puedo permitir enamorarme de él, de nadie, pero menos de él. **

El Chico Bestia fue despertándose poco a poco, se sentó en su cama y se estiró.

-Vaya, tengo mucha hambre, iré a comer algo de Tofu- dijo con su típica sonrisa y se encaminó en dirección la puerta para salir de su cuarto. Mientras caminaba, de pronto apareció una imagen en su mente de él y Raven besándose por lo qué se detuvo.

-Qué extraño, ¿enserio yo soñé que besaba a Raven?- dijo confundido. Abrió la puerta, salió de su cuarto y al llegar a la cocina sintió que se sonrojaba. Ahí estaba ella, preparándose su té de hierbas como de costumbre. No tenía idea de porque se sentía así, jamás le había pasado, no con ella.

-Hola Raven, ¿hora de desayunar eh?- dijo el Chico Bestia sonriendo. En eso una sombra de color negro cubrió la taza de té e hizo que se rompiera en la mano de Raven. El Chico Bestia inmediatamente fue a donde estaba ella, puso su mano en el hombro de Raven y le preguntó -¿estás bien?-.

Ella se alejó de él unos centímetros – sí, estoy bien, iré por algo para limpiar- , le dio la espalda y se fue caminando sin dejar de mirar el suelo. Regresó en pocos minutos con una escoba un recogedor y un trapo.

-Yo te ayudo… oye un momento, ¿no sería más fácil usar tus poderes?- preguntó.

-¿Acaso no puedo hacer cosas que la gente normal hace de vez en cuando? Y no necesito tu ayuda muchas gracias- dijo ella pero más fríamente que lo normal. Él se quedó mirándola extrañado por un momento y decidió ir hacia el refrigerador al a sacar un poco de comida. Giró lentamente su cabeza y la miró de lejos mientras recogía la taza de té.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Tiene algo que ver con el control de tus poderes de nuevo? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. No te preocupes, te ayudaré… -No, sólo quiero que me dejes en paz- exclamó molesta, se levantó y se fue a su cuarto. El se preocupó un poco al notar su actitud.

Así se pasó todo el día, el intentaba bromear con ella, pero lo ignoraba o le contestaba mal. No le parecía raro no divertirla, si no la manera en cómo se comportaba y lo peor, era que esa actitud le dolía demasiado y que estaba seguro que se estaba sintiendo diferente hacia ella.

Pasó una semana y todo seguía igual.

-Chicos, Star y yo saldremos a dar un paseo, regresamos en un rato- dijo Robin mientras tomaba de la mano a Star Fire y se dirigían a la salida.

-Yo también saldré para probar mi auto, ustedes quédense aquí a platicar un poco de acuerdo- dijo Cyborg y los 3 chicos salieron de la torre.

-Bien, parece que nos quedamos solos, ¿quieres ver alguna película o jugar algún video juego? Apuesto que no puedes vencer mi record- dijo el Chico Bestia en su tono juguetón como siempre.

-No, mejor voy a mi cuarto- dijo Raven mientras se levantaba del sofá y se encaminaba a su cuarto.

El Chico Bestia se paró de su asiento muy molesto.

-¿Puedes decirme que diablos te pasa? Al menos dime qué fue lo que hice, se que nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien, pero ahora ni siquiera me miras, me das la espalda- está última frase la dijo con un tono de voz más bajo y su mirada pasó de estar molesta a triste.

Ella lo miró asustada, era muy raro verlo así de enojado. El se calmó un poco y agachó la cabeza – ¿no te agrado en lo absoluto verdad?, seguramente ya te harté- dijo esto con una voz muy baja, se notaba el dolor en su voz.

Ella se dio por vencida, no podía dejar que el pensara eso. Se acerco un poco a él.

-No, no es eso, no te puedo decir porque, pero… no puedo seguir hablando contigo, necesito alejarme de ti lo más posible- dijo ella, y el notó que también ella estaba triste por eso.

-Pero… ¿Porque?- dijo el mirándola confuso.

-Chico Bestia, es por nuestro bien, no preguntes mas detalles por favor.

-No quiero alejarme de ti, ni que tú te alejes de mí. Tú eres muy especial, tu… yo…creo que… no, no lo creo, lo sé, estoy sintiendo algo diferente por ti, es como si… no. No "como", más bien me estoy enamorando de ti- dijo el acercándose mas a ella, intento tomarla de los hombros pero ella se alejó.

-Es que no está bien, no puede ser- dijo ella seriamente.

-Se que yo no te gusto… - ¿No lo entiendes?- Lo interrumpió.

- Mis poderes, son controlados por la emoción, es peligroso-

-¿Quieres decir que… es peligroso porque tú también sientes algo por mi?- dijo él y se escuchó un toque de felicidad en su voz.

Raven se sonrojó y en eso una lámpara que estaba cerca de ellos explotó.

-Debo irme- dijo ella y dio la vuelta para ir camino a su cuarto, pero el Chico Bestia se convirtió en un pájaro, voló sobre ella y se puso enfrente de ella ya en su forma humana bloqueando su paso.

-Espera. Por favor, quiero que hablemos- dijo él.

-Chico Bestia, no puedo estar cerca de ti, ya viste lo que pasó simplemente por hablar del tema-

-Por favor, fue solo una lámpara, nadie se morirá por eso-

- Y ¿qué hay de Terra?- pregunto ella.

Él se quedo sin palabras, hacia mucho que no pensaba en ella. Si estuvo enamorado de ella, pero ella ya no estaba y no regresaría. – Ella ya no ésta, y Raven… si admito que me enamoré de ella, pero siempre me has gustado tú, sólo que hasta ahora me doy cuenta. Supongo que fue por el hecho que pensaba que no te agradaba y con ella me llevaba muy bien y parecía que yo le agradaba-

-¿Y si regresa?-

-Yo ya no siento nada por ella más que amistad, te lo prometo- dijo el acercándose a ella de nuevo con una sonrisa. Ella levanto la vista del suelo y se encontró con sus ojos verdes. - ¿Me crees?- preguntó el.

Lo miró fijamente por pocos segundos -si- dijo por fin. El se acerco a ella para besarla pero ella lo detuvo. –No, espera, eso no tiene nada que ver con lo de mis poderes, no sé que vaya a pasar si me tocas-

-¿Sabes que pienso?, que estas malinterpretando lo de tus poderes, mira… cuando vimos esa película, la que no te atrevías a decir que te dio miedo, pasaron cosas malas; pero lo admitiste y todo se calmó. Ese sentimiento era el miedo y en este caso es el mismo, pero no tienes por qué tener miedo, no pasará nada malo. Si dejas de temer y confías en mí, en lo que yo siento y lo que tú… nosotros sentimos no pasara nada, estoy seguro.-

Era cierto, en el fondo ella sabía que lo que estaba causando el descontrol de sus poderes no era el sentimiento de amor hacia él, si no el miedo que sentía. – Tienes razón- dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa. El también sonrió. – Lo ves, soy irresistible ¿cierto?-

Ella mostró la expresión que siempre muestra cuando él empieza a comportarse así, pero era tan típico de él decir eso, y así lo quería. El tomó su rostro entre sus manos, se acerco lentamente y la besó en los labios.


	2. Chapter 2: Regreso

Cyborg estaba sentado en una banca del parque comiendo y justo cuando iba a darle la primer mordida a su Hot Dog escuchó su nombre.

-¿Cyborg?- dijo una chica rubia que se acercaba tímidamente hacia él.

- Oh. Hola, ¿Qué haces por aquí?- pregunto el extrañado.

-¿Tienes tiempo?, necesito comentarte algo- dijo ella avergonzada.

- Claro, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo él.

-Bien- dijo y se sentó en la banca frente a él. – Recuerdas que el Chico Bestia dice que me parezco mucho a una amiga de ustedes ¿cierto?

-Como olvidarlo- dijo el sonriendo un poco.

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que yo… si soy Terra- dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó el exaltado. –Pero, ¿Por qué fingiste entonces que no lo eras?, y que casualidad que lo digas hasta ahora- dijo esto último mirándola desconfiadamente.

-Lo que sucede es que Slade encontró la manera de volverme a la vida, sólo que cuando lo hiso el traje que me había dado ya no estaba conectado a mí cuerpo. Me dijo que me uniera a el de nuevo, para planes nuevos, dijo que ya no los incluía a ustedes, pero yo no quise y me amenazó… bueno en realidad me dijo que si no quería apoyarlo, que no se me ocurriera unirme a ustedes, que si no lo obedecía él se encargaría de aniquilarlos. Me vigilaba, por eso fingí, aunque no pude contenerme a las invitaciones del Chico Bestia, quería estar con él un tiempo, aunque fuera fingiendo. Sólo dificultó más las cosas, no podía seguir fingiendo tanto tiempo así que decidí alejarme de él al final- terminó.

-Wow, bueno pues para tu tranquilidad Slade ya murió- dijo él sin dejar su expresión de sorpresa.

- Entonces, ¿es cierto? Eso es genial- su rostro reflejó una enorme felicidad, pero volvió a apenarse. – Bueno lo que sucede es que yo… quería pedirles otra oportunidad y mis más sinceras disculpas; si no quieren que me una a ustedes lo entiendo completamente, pero quería que supieran que enserio lo lamento mucho- se le quebró la voz en esta última frase.

-Claro, solo tenemos que comentárselo a Robin y a los demás titanes, seguramente les dará mucho gusto ver que estas bien.- dijo el levantándose y de una manera muy amable, como si ella nunca hubiera hecho nada malo. Ella lo miró muy extrañada, no pensó que la fueran a disculpar tan rápido y tan sencillamente.

-¿Vienes?, de paso me puedes dar tu opinión acerca del auto- dijo Cyborg. Ella sonrió y también se levantó para ir con él.

Después de quince minutos llegaron a la Torre.

-Wow, fue genial, no puedo creer que tú lo hayas hecho, es magnífico- dijo ella muy sonriente.

-Genial, que bueno que te gusto- dijo él.

Caminaron juntos hacia la entrada y cuando abrieron la puerta estaban Raven y el Chico Bestia en el sofá, viendo la televisión.

Ellos se sobresaltaron y se pusieron de pie de inmediato.

-Jeje, hola Cy…- dijo el Chico Bestia, pero no pudo terminar al ver a Terra a su lado. Raven también se quedo sin palabras.

-Terra- susurró.

-Hola chicos- dijo ella avergonzada. –Primero que nada quería disculparme con ustedes, ya le comente a Cyborg lo que pasó y me dijo que podía venir aquí a ver si ustedes estaban de acuerdo en darme otra oportunidad, prometo no volver a traicionarlos, enserio lo lamento mucho-.

-¿Pero… que haces aquí?, quiero decir… ¿Cómo?- dijo el Chico Bestia confundido.

-¿Recuerdas a la chica que era idéntica a Terra?- dijo Cyborg y el Chico Bestia asintió. –Bien, siempre fue la Terra verdadera- terminó.

-Pero tú me dijiste que no, y… te portabas tan diferente a ella- dijo el Chico Bestia.

-Fingí, Slade me dijo que si me unía a ustedes los aniquilaría- dijo Terra reflejando un gran dolor en su voz.

- Entonces enserio eres tu- dijo el Chico Bestia sonriendo.

-Por mí no hay problema con que regreses, nos da gusto que estés bien y, no tienes porque disculparte, después de todo salvaste ciudad gótica- dijo Raven sinceramente.

-Si- dijo el chico bestia. –Aún tenemos tu cuarto, así que tienes donde quedarte.

-¿Están… hablando enserio?- preguntó Terra

- Claro- respondieron el Chico Bestia y Raven al mismo tiempo por lo cual se sonrojaron.

Inmediatamente Terra corrió a abrazar al Chico Bestia. Después se dirigió hacia Raven.

-Ahh… no es nada personal, me da mucho gusto que estés aquí, pero sabes que no soy de abrazos- dijo Raven sonriendo.

-Jeje, es cierto, lo lamento, enserio se los agradezco mucho Chicos- dijo Terra muy sonriente. – Amm… ¿y Robin y Star Fire?- preguntó.

-Están en una cita, ya son novios, ¿se habían tardado no?- dijo Cyborg burlonamente.

-¡¿Enserio?! Eso es genial- dijo Terra muy emocionada.

- Ahh… hablando de novios- dijo el Chico Bestia sonrojado y extendió su mano para tomar la mano de Raven.

Raven se sorprendió, enserio iba a decircelos. No le había importado que Terra estuviera con ellos de nuevo y tampoco se veía que lo hiciera para darle celos. Se veía feliz.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron Cyborg y Terra al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Ahh!, ¡Qué emoción!- continuó Terra y fue a abrazar a los 2 inmediatamente

-Muchas felicidades, ustedes también ya se habían tardado ¿no lo creen?- dijo muy sonriente -¿No creyeron que no me había dado cuenta verdad?

-Pues en realidad… acabamos de darnos cuenta de que nos gustamos- dijo el Chico Bestia un poco apenado.

- ¿Enserio?- dijo Terra- vaya son demasiado distraídos – rió. -Pero en fin, el punto es que ya están juntos.

-Gracias- dijo Raven, todo estaba saliendo muy bien, se veía que Terra estaba siendo sincera y el Chico Bestia había dicho la verdad, ya no estaba enamorado de Terra.

En eso se escuchó la puerta de la torre abriéndose. Eran Robin y Star Fire.

-Oigan chicos, ¿a que no adivinan quién está aquí?- dijo Cyborg.

-Enserio están juntos- exclamó. –Que emoción, se ven tan lindos -.

-¿Terra?- preguntó Robin extrañado.

-Sí- contestó ella.

-Me la topé en el parque, me explicó todo lo que había pasado. Siempre fue ella, la chica que era igual a ella no era igual, era ella- explicó Cyborg.

-Yo… quería disculparme con ustedes, Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Raven si me perdonaron, pero… quiero que sepas que si no me perdonas no los molestaré, lo prometo- dijo viendo al suelo.

-Bien, yo no tengo ningún problema. ¿Y tú Star?-

Terra levantó su vista.

-Por supuesto que no, estoy muy feliz de que estés de nuevo con nosotros- dijo Star Fire sonriendo amablemente.

-¿Enserio?, pero… no entiendo. Quiero decir, estoy muy feliz, pero… después de todo lo que les hice. ¿Enserio todos me perdonan?-

- No podemos ser tan duros con tigo, no es del todo tu culpa lo que pasó, sólo estabas confundida y decidiste seguir al malo- dijo Robin.

-Muchas gracias- musitó Terra con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. –Enserio muchas, muchas gracias-


End file.
